Taming A Tiger
by Shampooing
Summary: Soi Fon doesn’t deal well with immaturity. Will Ggio find a way to win her respect and attention? SoiGgio / SoiFonxGgio :D
1. Ch1: A Familiar Figure

Just a starter's note: This takes place well into the future without Aizen and his arrancar. The past arrancar who had a change of heart before they died have been revived, say, via new Kisuke/Mayuri technologies :P Just for the sake of this fanfic being highly involved on only the pair SoiFon/Ggio Vega. There will be more information throughout the Chapters.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That's right. I told you my name, but never got the chance to hear yours._

_Familiar figure: Soi Fon…that was your name. Captain of the 2__nd__ Division.._

_Soi Fon: Who's there?!?_

_Soi Fon jumped back astonished and began to observe her surroundings. She felt something and turned around. There was a familiar figure in front of her, face to face. His eyes were golden and he had red markings on his face. He smiled almost devilishly and reached out to caress her face._

Soi Fon awakened during the deep night to find herself out of breath and panting. "He doesn't exist…" She felt a whisk of cool air. The window is not open. Is there something else present? Did something just touch my face? She touched her face where he had caressed her and then realized. "_No_…I killed him with my own hands."

-----------

~Soi Fon in the bathroom~  
Soi Fon sighed in front of the mirror as she began turning on the water to wash her face. Another stressful night. The cold water is relaxing. "Why do I keep having these dreams?" She feels a presence. She spots a catlike figure in the corner.

"Yoruichi!! What are you doing in here spying on me??"

"Spying on you? I'm just worried about my little Soi Fon."

"Worried about me..?"

Yoruichi grinned and pat Soi Fon on the shoulder. "Sooo…who are we dreaming about these days? Having a little or should I say _more_ than a little crush on someone?"

Soi Fon blushed and became flustered by Yoruichi's teasing as usual. "What?!? I'm not lovestruck I've been having nightmares!!"

"Hahaha. That is a very cute nightie you are wearing, Soi Fon. It suits you well. Perhaps someone is visiting you during the night?"

"Yoruichi!!!! I would never let someone—especially some filthy guy into my room in the middle of the night!!"

"Oh? Maybe you have a peeping tom…" Yoruichi smiled happily as she had successfully lured Soi Fon into her train of thought. "Don't deny it Soi Fon, you know what I'm talking about! Haha!" Yoruichi nudged Soi Fon and Soi Fon blushed further.

"EHH?!? Peeping tom??? The only peeping tom here is you!! Enough of this, I'm getting out of here." She slammed the door and ran out of her building. _"Whatever is following me, haunting me, I will not answer their call."_ She thought to herself while running out to the lakeside.  
-----------

At the lake, Soi Fon looked down at her own reflection in the water. Her raven black hair shimmered and sparkled with the sun in the reflection, as it has grown long and elegant. Her beautiful, sharp midnight eyes formed gleaming pools of black mystery. Her delicate, childish figure drawn before her eyes in the silent waters.

I keep having these dreams. I have a feeling someone who shouldn't still be around is keeping watch over me. Why do I suddenly feel so guilty? What is the meaning of all of this?

Meanwhile, a dark figure appears in the shadows of nearby woods. He watched with piercing yellow eyes and licked his lips. "Bitch…" he whispered under his breath. "I'm going to fight you once more. After all, we were equally matched. I was so close to having you. And this time, you're _mine_."

_What was the meaning of your unhappy face when I was dying. I loved you. I wanted to fight you, injure you, prove myself to you, and I couldn't believe it when you killed me. It stung me hard. A part of my heart shattered before the rest. You really are cold and heartless._

_And now the purpose of my resurrection…_

_You will acknowledge me._

"Quit sneaking around and come out!!!" snapped Soi Fon.

"So...you've finally noticed me." Ggio stepped out of the shadows. "How have you been enjoying your peaceful life in Soul Society little princess? By dreaming of me?" Ggio purred as he grinned in satisfaction at what was before his eyes and he came into the light.

"Princess? You're…Arrancar…" Soi Fon stood there almost bewildered. I don't understand what's going on. Had I been tricked? Why is he still alive…why is he confronting me?? I could kill him again…

"You look surprised to see me. I can't tell what you're thinking. What are you going to do, kill me for the second time? Can you really do that?"

..Kill him a second time? Couldn't I do that? The enemy is right in front of me yet I feel no motivation. Why? I had defeated him once…that was enough.

"You are just a wounded animal, leave. Or I will kill you."And Soi Fon turned her back to the enemy and started walking away.

_Please don't say that…I want to be near you. Is the only way to get closer to you by defeating you? Then I have no choice…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Please R&R, chapter 2 is coming soon :D_  
_


	2. Ch2: Turning Your Back On The Enemy

A/N: Thank you for the reviews ^^ Heres chapter 2~~as usual R&R, feedback is great. This is just the beginning as the chapters will get longer after this.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Turning your back on the enemy? Is this what Soul Society calls an assassin? I don't take orders or threats from a little butterfly princess." He said with slight amusement, hoping that it would provoke her.

"Remember what your boasting did for you last time. I suppose you haven't learned your lesson, and I am certainly NOT little compared to the likes of you! What do you want from me anyway? I have assassinations to carry out and I don't have time to deal with you, whether you call yourself an enemy or not."

"It is true I don't work under Aizen or Barragan anymore. I came on my own accord for a rematch. If I hadn't lost my temper last time…things could have been different…" Ggio said in almost a wistful tone towards the end of his sentence.

"There is no excuse for your own weakness. You are nothing without your Fraccion. There is no purpose in fighting you, you are just a vagrant now. But if you become a threat to Soul Society, I _will _kill you and this time there will be no one to resurrect, no more chances."

"Like that matters to me!!! Don't underestimate me!!" Ggio flew up in front of Soi Fon and attempted to slash her face. Soi Fon struggled to hold her stance as she pushed back and drew out her Zanpakuto to block his sudden and powerful attack.

"Don't underestimate you? Didn't I tell you I would kill you. You sure are stubborn, not to mention extremely arrogant."

"Tch." Ggio continued to charge at Soi Fon. Another endless sword battle, as Soi Fon grew more irritated she charged back with the same fierceness, their weapons clashing.

_She was right. I couldn't keep my cool last time. Maybe it ended the way it did for a reason. I am here again to change things. I wanted to get to know you better. I was having so much fun, yet I was enraged, devastated because I felt you looked down on me. I couldn't die like that, shattering in thin air. If it weren't for my spirit particles being collected after you tore through my lungs…and I still have those butterfly scars. I had been trapped between my loyalty to my master and what I felt. I never felt the way I did until I met you. I don't know what this desire is I just want that feeling again…_

_I had figured if I killed you then—defeated you, if we Arrancar had won, I would bring you back. You would be with us, and you would have been mine forever. However you ended up destroying us, and now I am coming to you instead. I won't lose this chance, this time I'll get what I want._

He felt happy at the position he was in. He fought with full force and passion. Unfortunately that was going to end very soon…

"I'm finishing this now!!" exclaimed Soi Fon as she drove Suzumebachi hard into his upper chest, almost touching the right lung she had formally pierced. For a millisecond his heart froze.

It was a foolish game to play. Soi Fon had no intentions to play with the tiger, especially since she remained the stronger party and seemed very annoyed at this point. He was in way over his head if he thought he could get her this easily.

_Fuck. It was over already…_  
"Damn it!!! Why…didn't you use your Shikai. I thought you were going to kill me, talking big aren't we."

"Looking at the position you're in, you're the one that's talking big. You're just lucky because I have no plans to assassinate you. This is your punishment. You're just like a dog that needs to be kicked. Now stop picking fights against me. I don't want to be part of your little egotistical competition, whatever glory it is that you seek. I hold no grudge and I don't need to add a dog to my list of casualties. Find something else to do with your now empty life." After finishing her sentence Soi Fon disappeared, leaving the wounded Ggio aghast and alone to think to himself.

_Shit. I am not a dog. How dare she..?!? Ouch…I just made a fool out of myself didn't I.I lost to her again. But if I could interact with her just one more time…it was worth it._

Ggio groaned in pain as he got up, holding onto his chest. _This isn't the end…_

-----------

~Hours later Soi Fon returns from her assassination trip~

Soi Fon was still having afterthoughts of what happened earlier in the day.

_In all irony I realized I had been dreaming about him after all. But why?? And why has he appeared suddenly?? He has gotten stronger…maybe someday I will regret not finishing him off for good._

Meanwhile, Yoruichi had a big surprise for Soi Fon, and it wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Soi Fon!!"

"Yoruichi! Whats going on?"

"Soi Fon…I wanted to ask you a favor. I found this animal lying outside this morning, it seems sick and wounded can you take care of it for me?"

"An animal…? You want me to take care of some dirty animal you found somewhere on the ground?!?" Soi Fon asked almost dumbfounded. _Why is it when she's around that I'm always stuck doing these kinds of things??? _

"Aww but it's so cute!! Besides, Momo already healed it so you just have to be the caretaker!"

_Psh. Caretaker my ass. I'd rather cook the animal for dinner._

"Anyway I have to go out and run some errands now so he's all yours c yaa!!!" Yoruichi went into the room and back out with the giant animal and threw it into Soi Fon's arms.

"Wait a minute---!!" Soi Fon shouted back but Yoruichi had already speeded out. _Hold on…what is this?? A TIGER??? SHE WANTS ME TO BABYSIT A TIGER??? THIS THING IS HUGE._ Soi Fon dropped in the animal on the floor.

"No way!!! But Yoruichi-sama might kill me…why me…why didn't she just leave it to Momo. Hmmm..then again this is a pretty big tiger it would probably be too fierce so she left it with me. I was expecting something smaller and manageable…maybe even domestic." Soi Fon sighed. But why a _tiger_?? And of your size?? This nightmare never ends.

"Ugh…filthy animal. Don't even _think_ you're allowed in the bed room." Soi Fon grumbled. "I can see why Yoruichi likes you and maybe even sympathizes with you though. You're just another cat with golden eyes, just like Yoruichi herself."

And so the animal crept quietly around, observing its surroundings with motivations hidden in the depths of his glowing crescent eyes.


	3. Ch3: Mischievous Tiger

A/N: I know I'm killing Ggio here…but only because Soi Fong is totally out of his league and he cares too much hehe xD

After washing the animal, Soi Fon went back to her room and relaxed in her bath. The tiger slowly crept in through the door, giving Soi Fon a startle. "What do you want in here?! You already had your bath." The tiger simply yawned and made himself comfortable on the rug of the bathroom floor, staring back at Soi Fon. "Hmph. Have it your way." Soi Fon drew the shower curtains back and began to rinse off the bubbles remaining on her body. The tiger's eyes remained glued to the shower curtains which carried the shadowy outlines of Soi Fon's petite figure. The room smelt of bath soap and floral shampoo. He felt teased.

"Well isn't that cute. You two get along so well already!"

"Yoruichi!! Why are you always in my bathroom!!" Soi Fon who was flushed in the face, grasped her pink towel tightly around her body.

"I just got back and was just checking up on you two." Yoruichi shrugged. "Since you've already cleaned him it looks like he can sleep with you tonight—err I mean in your room!"

"My room?? Nooooo this is not my pet!! I didn't want him in the first place."

"He's all yours now!!" Yoruichi laughed devilishly as she left the room. Soi Fon's jaw dropped. The tiger had a pleasing look on his face as he got what he wanted.

"Whats that look on your face? You're getting out of this house tomorrow when you're all done and healthy!" Soi Fon grumbled and scolded the poor tiger as she tried to find some clothes.

The satisfied Ggio saw in front of him Soi Fon bare with nothing but a black lacy bra and panties on. She put her hair up with a dark blue ribbon and slipped on her night robe.

Soi Fon sighed before heading out. "I suppose you want to eat too."

On the way to the dining room the two passed Omaeda who had just finished stuffing his face. "Soi Fon taichou! WH-WHA when did you get this little animal?!?" Omaeda reached out to pet the tiger, only to have his hand engulfed by his jaws. "YOWWW!!" Omaeda jumped back. "Evil beast!!! How dare you bite the hand of a rich man!!!"

Soi Fon as usual was annoyed by Omaeda's obnoxious reactions. "Good boy!" She gave the tiger a brief hug and he reciprocated by nudging his head up against her face.

At the dinner table Soi Fon was enjoying her meal peacefully without Omaeda. She threw tiger a piece of meat. He devoured it and waited for her at the tableside. And just because she was in a good mood, she gently started to pet the creature on its head and down its back. "You sure are a handful. I wonder where you came from." Ggio purred softly as she was running her hands through his scruffy hair and petting his chin.

Back at the bed room, there was nowhere for Ggio to sleep except on the cold floor. Soi Fon began fixing her own bed.

_She looks so good with her hair up. That's it…I'm losing my mind. I've totally fallen for her._ He pounced upwards onto Soi Fon knocking her to the ground.

"Ouch! Baka!! It's too late to play!!!"

Ggio jumped up onto Soi Fon's bed. "Get out of here!! This bed can't fit the both of us..ahh" Soi Fon yelled as she tried to push him off the bed…but he was too big and heavy. "What am I going to do?" Soi Fon retreated back in frustration. It had been a long day and she ended up crawling into bed curled up next to the fuzzy creature.

This was when he decided he couldn't stay a tiger forever. Just being near her wasn't enough. He had to make her fall for him...but how? Ggio stayed up late conspiring.

Late during the night Soi Fon was sound asleep. Ggio went out of his tiger form and got out of bed. _The only way I can be with you is if I become stronger… _He looked at his sleeping mistress once more and blushed as he gently kissed her.

Ggio crept out of the room and into the dark night to pursue his plans.

"And what do you think you're doing sneaking around in the captain's room?" Yoruichi said as she appeared from the dark corners outside Soi Fon's room.

_Shit…!_

"You think you've been unwatched this whole time? I know what it's like, being an animal that is, so I thought I'd be nice and let you in."

"I don't care. Get out of my way."

"Let me tell you something. If you join us you can get closer to her. From what I've heard from Soi Fon, you have quite some talent, and I'm sure you'd want to impress her."

"Tch. Like I would join the likes of you...of course you would want me on your side. Though…I suppose it's not a bad exchange. _Wait_…she talked about me?" For a moment Ggio felt a glimmer of hope. Unfortunately her comment helped his ego as well…

"Don't think it will be easy. What to do with you…consider yourself lucky you have this opportunity. And you're also a very bad tiger…not to mention _perverted_…" Yoruichi said with a sneaky little grin that was meant to taunt the tiger.

"Heh."

"So what do you say? I'll let you be as perverted as you want around Soi Fon but don't get carried away."

"Fine, I'm okay with it as long as I get what I want. And who do you think you are calling me a pervert!!!"

"Quit losing your temper with me! No wonder she doesn't like you." Yoruichi fired back with some sarcasm… Ggio frowned and was obviously annoyed at the comment.

"Now… you can start right at the Covert Ops and carry out assassinations. If we believe you're ethical you can begin to train others. I'm sure this sounds great to you since you'll be on the same team. You don't have a choice but to serve her anyway, since you were beat by her twice. Hehe."

" I was not—"

"A thanks? Don't mention it. Oh and, after the assassination missions, I'm going to give you a special task."

-----------

~The next morning~  
"Ohayou Yoruichi~ you'll never guess, I had a weird dream about that guy again!"

"Hahah I know!" Yoruichi laughed.

"What's so funny???"

"Oh…Soi Fon…before you head out and it slips my mind, we have a new member to the Covert Ops."

"A new member to the Covert Ops?"

"Yup. He's in that room."

"Ggio Vega??! Weren't you trying to kill me and didn't I injure you just yesterday? Where did you find him and why???"

"Heh. Morning to you too."

"What are you talking about? It was your idea after all. 'He would have been great for Covert Ops.' Quote Soi Fon. Anyway we said he would be going on his first mission today…with you of course!"

"What?!? And you think I will just accept this???"

"He has talent you can't turn him down!" Yoruichi said with ease.

"Well don't think I'll be calling you 'captain' anytime soon. Since we fought on par before I'd prefer calling you Soi Fon.."

"You're annoying. I already have my hands full with Omaeda. Whatever, the mission starts now. You better not give me trouble."

-----------  
~After the mission~

The reporting officer's announcement: "On today's mission, the team members were in awe / impressed by Ggio. They wonder what he is—they say he has as much potential as the captain!"

"Well well very nicely done. What do you think Soi Fon? Oh by the way…we also settled that you would be receiving back rubs from him right!" Yoruichi nudged the little tiger.

"What! I don't want to give that stingy captain backrubs!! Who do you think I am, it's not like she would appreciate it anyway..."

"_You had better do it_…_**chicken**_" Yoruichi whispered harshly into Ggio's ears. Ggio of course, didn't like to be underestimated in any way…

"Yoruichi!!!! I have no need for such things. Especially from _him_." Soi Fon exclaimed like she had just been struck by a bolt of lightning.

"Haha! You don't know what's good for you Soi Fon!"

_Kyaa~I can't receive back rubs from him! But…then again, Yoruichi-sama must have lots of men lining up to give her backrubs. _Soi Fon pondered. _And he __**was **__really impressive today…_

"Well….I _am_ feeling a little sore…" Soi Fon said as she fell into her chair. She was about to experiment the ways of Yoruichi… She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Ggio took that as a green light and walked over to where Soi Fon was seated. He started to put his hands on her shoulders. _Even the back of her is so pretty._

"What are you—?!" Soi Fon responded by opening her eyes suddenly, and then was cut off. She was shocked that he actually came over.

"Just relax…" He said with a smirk on his face. _I'm just returning the favor…_

At first excited, Ggio quivered at the thought that he was about to give his mistress a backrub. Actually he felt a little nervous. Laying his hands on her gave him the chills. Good thing he was behind her so she couldn't see him blush feverishly, as he could tell what he was doing to her was satisfying to both parties.

He had been hoping to be good enough that she might actually relax and fall asleep in his arms. He could only dream.

Soi Fon blushed slightly at his touch but Ggio didn't notice. The sensation had also sent chills down her spine. She had no idea what just came over her.

As he began to massage into her shoulders deeper, she began to fall asleep…

He wrapped his arms around her neck only to cuddle her for a few moments before slowly carrying her into her bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and kissed her on the cheek before walking out. _Goodnight princess._


	4. Ch4: Animal Instincts

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating forever ;_; But I hope you enjoy...understandable if not. I've been a bit rusty on this subject Dx

* * *

"Sugoiii-!" The female Shinigami gathered together. "Ggio Vega? Who's that?" One of the females came over and questioned. The other girls gasped. "You haven't heard or seen? He's the new member to Covert Ops. Extremely talented and gorgeous!" The girls squealed.

Ggio came out rubbing his hair with a towel. He had just gotten out of the shower, without a shirt on.

The girls saw him and gaped. "Ggio-sama!" They ran over.

Soi Fon got up as well to see what the commotion was, to be surprised it was only Ggio and a bunch of fan girls. Yoruichi came out of nowhere and pat Soi on the shoulder. "My Soi Fon what's this. Ggio is getting all the attention already. Are we jealous?" Soi glared at Yoruichi and ignored her question. _As if._

"Soi Fon.." Ggio lighted up as he noticed her walk by.

Soi Fon flung her hair and just continued walking.

_Ignoring me huh…Was she jealous? Amazing…she's so beautiful even when she's mean and cold._

When Soi Fon was gone Yoruichi came over to Ggio.

"Hey Ggio we're going to the beach today. Want to come? You can help choose Soi Fon's swim wear" She winked as she whispered to Ggio. His eyes widened at her following words "your next mission Ggio, is to make Soi Fon fall head over heels for you. Think you can manage without losing yourself first?"

* * *

_~Shopping for the Beach_~

"Soi Fon!" Yoruichi shouted.

"Ahhh Yoruichi don't scare me like that…" Soi Fon replied.

"Having trouble picking one up? Look I brought Ggio with us!"

"YOU WHAT?" Soi Fon shouted.

"Huh? Where's Ggio.." Yoruichi suddenly noticed he wasn't by her side. Instead she saw him gaping at something.

Ggio nearly had a bloody nose when he saw the perfect, revealing swim suit for her. It was black with cuts on the side and a golden clasp. It was almost more revealing than a bikini.

Yoruichi smiled. _Ahh Ggio has good taste…_

"Let's get this one!" She said as she brought it over to the cashier.

Ggio fainted from loss of blood and Soi Fon blushed intensely. "YORUICHI YOU CAN'T...I CAN'T WEAR THAT...NOOOOOOo…"

* * *

At the beach Ggio had his top off only to have the other girls swarm around him trying to touch his body. _This is something Soi Fon would never do…or how could he get her to? _as he thought dirty thoughts.

_He..he looks good _Soi Fon thought blushing. Yoruichi noticed of course, that her little plan was working.

"Gorgeous isn't he?" Yoruichi commented.

"W-what?" Soi Fon replied, shocked.

"What do you mean what? Don't you agree, Soi Fon." Yoruichi grinned devilishly.

"NO! IN FACT I DON-…" Soi Fon was about to finish her sentence when Ggio appeared before her half-naked and tan. She was feeling light headed already.

"Oi Ggio! Soi Fon and I were just talking abou-" Soi Fon quickly covered Yoruichi's mouth to shut her up. She would _not_ be caught dead talking about a certain good-looking guy.

"SHE MEANT TO SAY ABOU-" That's when Soi Fon heard him mumble something under his breath.

"Sugoi…." Ggio said feverishly.

"Nani?" Soi Fon questioned.

"You look amazing…." Ggio said as his eyes wandered up and down Soi Fon's barely clad body. All he could think of was what he would do to her all night. If it weren't for his suppressed animal instincts he would be doing her on the beach now.

Soi Fon was bright red by now.

"W-WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? D-DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT...BAKA" Soi Fon scurried to cover herself up with a towel but just as she did Yoruichi grabbed it out of her hand and off her. Revealing herself to him again.

"IT'S TOO HOT TO WEAR THIS DON'T YOU THINK SOI FON! HAHAHA" Yoruichi said as she ran off with Soi Fon's towel and cover-ups.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH THOSE!" Soi Fon screamed anxiously as she was left alone with Ggio. She was about to run after Yoruichi but then she felt something. Ggio's hands were around her waist and his body at close proximity.

Ggio's animal instincts were finally kicking in. And Soi Fon felt like a petite prey caught in a tiger's grasp.

"Ggio..W-what do you think you're doing?" _Why was she so nervous? Why couldn't she move? She could kill him this instant but why was she holding back so much?_ Soi Fon thought in panic.

"Soi Fon…" He whispered seductively. "Why don't we have some fun while we're here?"


End file.
